


Jedno ze stu tysięcy jednakowych miast

by DeshUndein



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeshUndein/pseuds/DeshUndein
Summary: Na chwilę przed uderzeniem Gwiazdy Zagłady w ziemię...





	Jedno ze stu tysięcy jednakowych miast

**Author's Note:**

> Polecam słuchać Comy - "Sto tysięcy jednakowych miast" podczas czytania.

Kolorowe dachy starych kamieniczek sąsiadowały z lśniącymi powierzchniami nowoczesnych wieżowców. W krwistych promieniach zachodzącego słońca błyszczała rzeka, przecięta wąskimi liniami kilku mostów łączących obie części miasta. Wśród gęstych zabudowań można było dostrzec również kilka miejsc, gdzie drzewa przykryte były grubą puchową pierzyną śniegu zabarwionego teraz szkarłatem sączącym się z nieba. Po ruchliwych zazwyczaj ulicach nie mknął ani jeden samochód. Chodniki, zwykle gęsto zaludnione, świeciły pustkami. Najmniejszy nawet ruch nie mącił tego spokoju. Był to urzekający a jednocześnie niepokojący widok, szczególnie gdy podziwiało się go z dachu najwyższego drapacza chmur.

Gdyby tylko ktoś stał pod budynkiem, gdyby tylko spojrzał w górę, na dach, mógłby ujrzeć sylwetki dwóch mężczyzn ciemniejące na tle czerwonego nieba. Jeden z nich stał zaraz przy barierkach ochronnych, drugi krążył niespokojnie. W tym widoku nie byłoby nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że obaj mieli skrzydła. Wielkie skrzydła o lśniących oślepiającą bielą lotkach. Nikt jednak nie spojrzał w górę, a dwie ciemne sylwetki pozostały samotne.

Cisza, namacalna cisza, która zupełnie nie licowała z obliczem tego wielkiego miasta pełnego ludzi, skrzydlatych i wszelkich innych istot. Cisza wdzierająca się głęboko w umysł. Cisza, która swoim wrzaskiem sprawiała dojmujący ból. Setki myśli, setki obrazów przemykających przed oczami i gorzka świadomość tego, że już nic nie można zrobić... że nie można zapobiec temu, co stanie się za chwilę. Budzący się krzyk, wzbierający głęboko w piersi i zamierający na wargach nim zdoła się wydostać na wolność.

Akwamarynowe oczy mierzące go spokojnym wzrokiem. Spojrzeniem, w którym mógł dostrzec pogodzenie się z losem, z wyrokiem wydanym na Ziemię. Z wyrokiem samego Pana wydanym na jego własną ukochaną planetę. Trudno było pogodzić z tym faktem. Z faktem, że Ziemia przestanie istnieć. Ziemia zniknie, zmieni się jedynie w pył, a wraz z nią zginą miliardy istnień. Kiedy ty się z tym pogodziłeś? Kiedy przyjąłeś do świadomości to, że nic z tym nie możemy zrobić?

Szkarłatny blask chowającego się za horyzontem słońca rysował krwawe ślady na lśniących szybach budynków, na białym puchu okrywającym miasto niczym kołdra. Budził do życia długie cienie. Niedługo miały umrzeć w blasku Jasności. Umrzeć jak wszystko inne. Zginąć, przepaść na wieki! Uniósł dłonie do twarzy, ale zaraz je opuścił. Spojrzał na błyszczący zielenią kamień. Na symbol jego władzy. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie swoje kłamstwa, te mniejsze i te, które ogarniały sobą niemal cały wszechświat. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie swoje świństwa, grzechy i czyny, za które powinien zostać ukarany, a które skrzętnie ukrywał... Nie, nie był godzien nosić na palcu sygnet regenta. Na jego rękach widniała krew, płonęła intensywniej niż blask pełgających po śniegu karminowych promieni zamierającego słońca.

Tyle myśli, tyle słów wzbierało w nim by się wydostać na zewnątrz, ale nie mógł wykrztusić ani jednego. Gdy spoglądał w spokojne, jasne oczy najlepszego przyjaciela, współspiskowca, konspiratora po prostu umierały na ustach, by nie zburzyć panującej pomiędzy nimi ciszy. Chciał mówić. Pragnął powiedzieć tak wiele, wyznać wszystkie swoje grzechy, by znów być czystym, niewinnym tak jak niegdyś. Jak w chwili, w której po raz pierwszy spojrzał w górę, na błękitne, piękne niebo w Królestwie. I chciał by wszyscy, których nakłonił do kłamstwa, do zabijania, do walki, do śmierci... by oni wszyscy również byli czyści. W jego głowie odezwał się cichy, ironiczny głosik... Nie, drogi regencie, dla ciebie nie ma przebaczenia, nie ma zmiłowania! Ani teraz, ani po kres wszelkich czasów!

Obserwował swojego przyjaciela. Jego ścięte do linii szczęki antracytowe włosy wzburzone były przez wiatr, oczy płonęły gorączkową, jadowitą zielenią. Wzrok zawieszony był gdzieś w oddali, a ręce niespokojnie bawiły się pierścieniem. Gabriel, ubrany w zwykły, ziemski strój kręcił się nerwowo. Chodził po całym dachu, tam i z powrotem. Przystawał na chwilę, by za moment znów iść. Tam i z powrotem. Białe skrzydła drżały ze zdenerwowania. Usta wielokrotnie otwierały się, by coś powiedzieć, ale słowa nie wydobywały się na powierzchnię, zamierały gdzieś po drodze.

On sam nie czuł zdenerwowania. Swoimi zimnymi, kojącymi ramionami objęła go obojętność pospołu ze swym bratem - spokojem. Wyczerpanie po niedawnym szaleńczym przedsięwzięciu nie dokuczało tak mocno. Rafał sprawił się nieźle stawiając go na nogi. Był mu za to wdzięczny. Dzięki niemu mógł odejść razem z Ziemią. Wiedział, że popełnił w swoim długim życiu wiele błędów, a jeszcze więcej grzechów, ale przecież zrobił wszystko, by zmazać winę ze swych rąk. Szczerze żałował. Pan mu wybaczy. Wierzył w to głęboko. Miał nadzieję, że pokłada w tej myśli równie wielką wiarę, jaką Daimon w rozkazie Jasności.

Krwawiące słońce przygasało, ale na niebie jaśniała inna gwiazda. Jej światło było piękne, lśniące błękitem. Powoli i nieubłaganie zbliżało się do Ziemi, lecz tylko nieliczne osoby zdawały sobie sprawę z tego skąd tak naprawdę pochodził ten nienaturalny, niesamowity blask. On wiedział. Tak, wiedział przecież znacznie więcej niż wszyscy ludzie razem wzięci. Znał tyle tajemnic, które na zawsze pozostaną nieodkryte. Zbliżał się koniec. Śmierć... która zadana zostanie ręką przyjaciela dzierżącą Gwiazdę Zagłady.

Zamknął oczy by wsłuchać się po raz ostatni w kojącą ciszę. Dla niego ona nigdy nie była męcząca, wręcz przeciwnie. Czasem okazywała się najlepszą doradczynią, teraz chciał się z nią pożegnać. Do jego uszu docierały jednak kroki, szelest ubrania i ocierających się o siebie lotek. Otworzył więc oczy i zmarszczył brwi. Gabriel ciągle krążył po całym dachu. Wciąż nerwowo okręcał na palcu sygnet, pyszniący się szmaragdowym okiem, przemierzając niewielką przestrzeń długimi krokami.  
\- Przestań wreszcie - wyszeptał, zamiast powiedzieć, chcąc zachować jak najwięcej ciszy. Pan Objawień spojrzał na niego rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem. Zielone oczy płonęły strachem i czymś jeszcze, czymś czego nie potrafił zidentyfikować, ani tym bardziej nazwać.  
\- Nie mogę - usłyszał odpowiedź, jeszcze cichszą niż jego własne słowa. Zdławioną niepewnością, drżącą niemal przerażeniem.

Błękitny blask przybliżał się coraz bardziej ścierając w niepamięć niedawne szkarłatne zacieki słońca. O tej porze roku jaśniej nie było nawet w środku dnia. Niebo płonęło pożogą bladego błękitu, która, choć piękna, niosła zapowiedź końca. Zacisnął z nerwów palce, tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły się w skórę. Bólu właściwie nie poczuł. W jego sercu kłębiło się zbyt wiele innych uczuć, by móc je wszystkie opisać. W umyśle pojawiało się zbyt wiele słów, by móc je teraz wszystkie wypowiedzieć. On, Regent Królestwa, Pan Objawień, Archanioł Zemsty milczał choć pragnął wykrzyczeć wszystkie swoje myśli. Dławił się własnymi przemyśleniami, tonął w oceanie zdań przemykających mu przez głowę, choć tuż obok stał ktoś, kto mógł go wysłuchać. Jego najdroższy przyjaciel, wierny towarzysz w zakłamaniu i obłudzie władzy, Razjel.

To już za chwilę, pomyślał spoglądając w niebo rozjarzone błękitną łuną. Zbliża się, już zaraz miecz uniesiony dłonią Tańczącego na Zgliszczach opadnie zmieniając ukochaną planetę Pana w nicość, a wraz z nią i jego. Powinien był się bać, powinien, ale w jego sercu gościł spokój. Chciał się nim podzielić ze swoim przyjacielem, niemal szalejącym ze zdenerwowania. Nie mógł, wiedział, że cokolwiek teraz by powiedział pogorszyłoby tylko sytuację. Milczał więc przenosząc wzrok z bladobłękitnej poświaty na sylwetkę Gabriela.

Zginiemy. Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś? Dlaczego nie zostawiłeś mnie samego tak jak powinieneś? Dlaczego nie posłuchałeś gdy prosiłem, błagałem byś został?

Tkwili w milczeniu, choć obaj czuli, że należałoby coś powiedzieć. Chociażby pożegnać się. Tu miała się skończyć ich historia, ale żadne słowa nie chciały wzlecieć w niezgłębioną przestrzeń ciszy. Światło z coraz większą intensywnością zalewało błękitem każdy budynek, każde drzewo, każdy przedmiot, ich samych również. Odbijało się w spokojnych, akwamarynowych tęczówkach Pana Tajemnic i w jadowicie zielonych, wzburzonych niczym sztormowe fale oczach Regenta Królestwa.

Nagła myśl, przebłysk! Nie może ot tak odejść, nie zrobiwszy nic, nie pokazawszy mu, jak jest dla niego ważny. Spojrzał w nieporuszone, lodowate oczy, w tchnącą spokojem szczupłą twarz, na wąski, prosty nos i wargi, na których jak nigdy nie błąkał się ironiczny uśmieszek... Zawahał się i opuścił wzrok na płonącą błękitem metalową barierkę. Nie powie nic, nie uczyni żadnego gestu. Pozwoli tej myśli umrzeć wraz z sobą.

Blask i podmuch wiatru stały się nie do zniesienia. Raniły szeroko rozwarte oczy, wtłaczały do płuc wydychane przed chwilą powietrze. Razjel chwycił obiema rękami balustradę, chcąc utrzymać równowagę. Gabriel wtłoczył zmarznięte dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza i pochylił się do przodu. Czekali w milczeniu na nicość... aż nagle blask przygasł, wiatr zelżał tylko po to, by chwilę później rozbłysnąć oślepiającą bielą. Wszystkie budynki zniknęły w tej bieli, w tym wybuchu Jasności spychając ich w otchłań nieświadomości.

Gdy otworzył oczy ujrzał nad sobą ciemniejące niebo. Poczuł na twarzy rześki, lekki powiew wiatru. Spojrzał dookoła siebie. Miasto! To było miasto! Ziemskie, zwyczajne, tak bardzo prawdziwe! Usłyszał szelest i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć jego źródło. To Gabriel podnosił się z ziemi z wyrazem zdumienia zastygłym na przystojnej twarzy. Szeroko rozwarte zielone oczy wyrażały nieme pytanie - to nie koniec...? Ziemia istnieje...? Żyjemy...?

Jasność! To nasz Pan przemówił! Gabriel przepełniony był euforią, czuł jak moc, potęga Pana dotknęła go i wypełniła. Chciał płakać i śmiać się równocześnie. Ach, jakże pragnął znów znaleźć się tak blisko Pana!  
\- Gabriel... - wyszeptał cicho Razjel, cichutko, niezdolny przemówić głośniej - Jak to....?  
Pan Objawień odwrócił się w jego stronę. Stał już pewnie na nogach, lecz dłonie nadal mu drżały. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz szybko je zamknął. Podszedł do drugiego archanioła, by pomóc mu wstać. Razjel przyjął pomocną, silną dłoń przyjaciela i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Czy Pan...  
Jego słowa zostały zdławione wargami Gabriela. Regent Królestwa przyciągnął go do siebie i całował, niespokojnie, nerwowo, niemal brutalnie, dopóki Razjel go nie odepchnął. W jasnych niebieskich oczach płonął gniew. Wąska, koścista dłoń Pana Tajemnic uderzyła drugiego anioła zostawiając na policzku czerwony ślad.  
\- Jak śmiesz... - głos maga drżał ze wściekłości. Jego twarz oblekła się upiorną bladością.  
\- Ja... Razjelu... - Gabriel spoglądał na przyjaciela, próbując znaleźć wytłumaczenie, ale przecież sam nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił.  
\- Milcz - warknął Pan Tajemnic - Milcz, nie chcę cię dłużej słuchać.  
Archanioł Zemsty nie powiedział nic. Stał milcząco patrząc na czarodzieja, który sięgnął ręką do kieszeni i wyjął kawałek dywanu utkanego niegdyś przez Cafniela. Patrzył w ciszy jak ten wypowiada magiczne słowo i znika przeniesiony zapewne do Królestwa.

Jasność wlała na nowo nadzieję i wiarę w serca miliardów ludzi i poddanych Królestwa. Można by przypuszczać, że istotą najbardziej uradowaną takim rozwiązaniem musi być nieudolny, splugawiony setkami matactw regent. Kimże więc był ów skrzydlaty siedzący samotnie na krawędzi dachu najwyższego wieżowca?


End file.
